Inner Tourniquet
by twitch and spaz
Summary: Kakashi has been locked inside his own mind by the effects of the mangekyou sharingan. Sakura must delve into the elusive Copy Ninja's mind to wake him up. After she sees what Kakashi is really thinking, things will never be the same... KakaSaku HIATUS
1. Chapter One

**Inner Tourniquet **

**Disclaimer: Don't own- never will.**

**Chapter One**

**Kakashi's POV:**

_'My assumption was correct after all.'_ I thought, narrowing my eye on Uchiha Itachi. He stood there calmly in his Akatsuki robes, only a few feet away from me. Though I did not look directly at him, I instinctively knew crimson sharingan eyes were gazing back at me.

There were rumors of black robed men who wore red clouds roaming around outer Grass Country. I only heard of this just after I completed a mission and needed to find out if it was true.

'_To think I'd find him here._ _But it's quite rare to catch one of them alone… where is Kisame?'_ My black and red eyes covered the ground below where many dead corpses littered the grassy plains.

'_Hm, probably collecting the ransom for the many missing ninja killed here today.' _I thought, wondering just what the organization was planning to do with all the money they were collecting lately.

'_Regardless, I cannot let him get away this time.'_ I pulled up my hitae-ate to reveal my own sharingan.

"I won't let you survive this time, Kakashi." Itachi spoke evenly.

"I was just about to say the same thing, Itachi." I raised my head to meet his red gaze with a mangekyou sharingan of my own.

'_I won't lose again.'_ I glared at the elder Uchiha who wore a slightly impressed glint in his eyes.

He smirked faintly. "This will be interesting… I never thought you could master this level of sharingan with only one eye."

Three blood crimson mangekyou locked gazes.

Without another word, the fight began.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

I hovered over the unconscious form of Kakashi on the hospital bed, routinely checking his pulse and temperature. Frowning, it could feel his heartbeat growing steadily weaker with each passing day. I felt useless; all I could do was heal his physical injuries.

'_He's been in this coma for two weeks…'_ Nerves ate away at my stomach. _'Not even Tsunade-shishou can wake him.'_ The atmosphere in the hospital was growing desperate. There was only a matter of time before Kakashi…

'_No.'_ I did not let myself think of that possibility.

Evidence supported that Kakashi met with Uchiha Itachi during his mission and they fought. Tsunade-shishou said this was the only possible conclusion since there were reports of the Akatsuki member seen by the nearby village.

The effect of two mangekyou sharingan facing against each other at once had a terrible aftermath. Kakashi had entered a deep sleep in which he was slowly dying - his heart and body growing weaker and weaker. They must have each meant to use the mangekyou mind jutsu at the exact same moment for this to occur.

Naruto and I were sent for back up and found Kakashi this way. Now, we still couldn't wake him up. It this continues at this rate, he'll die within the next week. _'But he does still have one chance…'_ I thought hopefully.

"Are you certain of this, Sakura?" Tsunade-shishou asked beside me with a hard edge to her stern voice.

I glanced back down at the scroll on the nightstand and reviewed the seals for the hundredth time, making sure I had it all memorized. I looked back up at my ex-sensei and gave a reassuring smile.

There is a forbidden jutsu in which a person can enter another's mind. It is similar to Ino's, yet on a deeper level. I would enter Kakashi's inner thoughts and act as a guide to bring him back to reality. Yet, the reason why it is forbidden is that the person could lose their own mind in the process. Few have ever succeeded.

'_No, I will!'_ I thought, determination spurring within me. _'I promised myself a long time ago that I would be strong enough to help my important people. I can do this!'_ Even Inner Sakura agreed with me.

"You know this is the only way. Besides, I am your apprentice after all! Don't underestimate me." I said confidently, more so than I felt.

"That may be so, but Kakashi's own mind might repel you. The only reason I'm letting you take this risk is because you are the only medic-nin close to him so you might actually have a chance. Also that you've mastered genjutsu and have surpassed me."

"I'll be fine."

Tsunade frowned but didn't comment as she seriously grabbed my forearm and started rapidly drawing various Kanji down my bare arm. I stiffened feeling the cool blood trickle slight down as she went on to my other arm, completing the jutsu. I compared the markings to the ones used in the scroll and nodded in affirmation.

"Sakura-chan… I don't like this but just make sure you come back okay?!" Naruto said worriedly, peering down at our sliver haired ex-sensei. "I don't want you to end up like Kakashi-sensei!"

"I won't." I responded forcibly.

I walked over to Kakashi's bedside, staring down at his sleeping masked face. In respect, we worked around the mask so no one saw what he truly looked like - it felt like cheating anyway. _'To think I'll actually be going into the mysterious Copy Ninja's mind.'_ That thought alone was distilling enough.

"Well… I see you soon, guys!" I gave one last grin, trying to fight back the voices of 'what ifs'.

Completing the seals, I felt a sudden darkness overrun my senses as the feeling of floating on clouds passed through me. Hurriedly, I reached over and squeezed Kakashi's limp hand, staring determinedly at him. Blackness fell like a blanket over my vision and then… there was nothing.

* * *

'_Where… am I?'_

I tensed, feeling a deep sense of dread mixed with an underlying fear wash over me. I looked around the dark area, _'this... is Kakashi's mind?!' _It seemed like a nightmare.

I looked down at myself, noting I was still wearing the red skirt with my shorts underneath and a black tank from before. '_So, is this how I pictured a mental image of myself?_' Well, I was just relieved it worked.

There was barely any light at all in this place. Shadows stretched like growing flames in every possible direction, as if trying to reach and consume you in darkness. Even the floor didn't feel solid, only a grayish mist that drifted uneasily above my ankles. If felt… so _cold_. And heavy, like the very air was trying to force you to your knees.

I gasped, staggering as I tried to take a step forward. I barely managed it. "Kakashi…" Shaking, I realized my own voice sounded like a distant echo.

'_I can't breathe. I can't breathe…!'_ Panic swelled inside me as I wondered if I even _had _to breathe. I wasn't in my body; this was just a mental image of me in Kakashi's mind. I cradled my arms to my chest, squeezing my eyes shut to the frightening scene that surrounded me.

'_Pull yourself together!'_ Inner Sakura yelled at me, but I was forced to agree. I couldn't help Kakashi like this! I opened my eyes, steeling my will and took another step forward. I needed to find Kakashi - I couldn't waste time.

'_If I don't find him them we're both in trouble. I won't release this jutsu until I know Kakashi's alright.'_ I trudged on, ignoring the creeping chill that set deep inside me. I'm different now, I can handle this. I'm not the weakling who looks on worriedly from the background anymore.

'_I'm not a jounin for nothing!'_ Right! There weren't many sixteen year old jounin medic nins. I am the only one capable of pulling this off.

I carefully viewed my environment, wary of Tsunade-shishou's warning that Kakashi's mind may attack me at any moment. It seemed… endless, and the walls blurred into black so you couldn't possibly know how far this place really was.

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to get used to the heaviness that pressured me. Every step I took seemed harder than the last, but I was slowly getting used to it. _'Is every mind like this… or just Kakashi's?' _

I had a feeling it was just Kakashi.

'_But where was he? What if I can't find him? How long will the jutsu hold until it forces me out of his mind? What if I actually do never find my way out and get stuck here forever?'_ The picture of me wandering this hellish darkness for eternity flashed in my mind.

A shudder ran right through me as I considered this. I needed to find Kakashi - fast.

'_But where is he?!'_ God, the man was never where you wanted him, even in his own damn mind! Must Kakashi always be so difficult?

Shaking my head, I walked on. I made sure I didn't let my gaze stray to the shadows, I felt like something was staring at me whenever I looked there. Very much like seeing right through me - leaving me with a threatened, unsettled feeling.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a gust of ice air blew right into me, with so much force that it knocked me clean off my feet. The world spun for several moments as I wondered what the hell just happened to me.

Nervous and scared, I sat up slowly. I stiffened, not liking the sinking sensation I felt and quickly stood up. I glared at the floor, wondering if it was a form of invisible quicksand. Still shaking, I walked onwards, hoping that it wouldn't happen again.

'_I can't even defend myself here - I'm utterly vulnerable.' _All I can do is release the jutsu keeping me here. I can't use any chakra because I'm not in my body… This line of thought brought to surface another possibility.

'_Could I be killed here?'_ Being a medic ninja, I have seen cases when a patient merely thinks they are sick and do attain symptoms. The mind is a dangerous thing. If I believe I died, the message would be sent to my brain and I really could…

'_Then that won't happen.'_ I thought sternly. I'll find Kakashi and get us both out of here! _'…The only problem is finding him…'_

Gulping, I continued on, puzzled as to _where_ exactly I was going. My plan so far has been to keep moving until I met Kakashi. But really, when lost isn't it best to wait until help arrives?

Oh right - I'm the help.

When I lifted my foot to move I suddenly realized I couldn't. It felt like icy ghost fingers were holding my ankle in a vice grip. _'What..!'_ I yanked hard but that had an opposite effect as I once again fell over, this time front-wards.

Screaming and kicking furiously, I started as I felt myself start to actually sink into the mist. _'No!'_ it felt like I was being dipped into cold, thick liquid. Panicking, I tried to crawl away but my wrist and other leg were grasped as well by the invisible force.

I sank further and further until both of my legs were underneath. _'My god, I'll sink forever and never be able to get out.'_ Shaking, I didn't even realize I was crying till I noticed my vision blur.

Struggling with all the strength I could muster, it proved useless as I was fully emerged into the grey mist. The compressing feeling increased as I vaguely wondered if I should open my eyes - part of me was too frightened to. It felt like I had two hundred pounds attached to my shoulders.

Stiffening, I felt a sudden thud as I hit a hard floor. _'I stopped sinking!'_ I thought, sighing in a heap of relief. In reaction, I opened my eyes and quickly surveyed the new area. _'My God, I think I liked the other place better.'_ I decided instantly.

Complete blackness was all there was expect for slivery-grey lining on the floor. I could creepily hear dark whispers yet couldn't understand them, though I don't think I want to. The tone sent shivers cascading through me… it was deafening yet silent at the same time.

'_I just want to go home.'_ But not until I find Kakashi first.

I stood up, noting that there was something in the distance. I could feel every molecule in me tense as I stared at the shadowy figure, wondering if it was a threat. No doubt it was - I haven't exactly had the brightest welcome since I arrived here.

The figure moved as I could see its profile. I squinted my eyes - was that silver hair?

"Kakashi?!"

I ran over, regardless of the trouble I had as joy and sweet relief flooded me. _'I found him, I found him…!'_ now I could set everything right again. He can finally wake up.

I reached out and barely brushed his arm when my upper arms were grasped harshly and I was bodily thrown up against a wall that I couldn't even see. I gasped in shock, staring up into mismatched, crazed eyes.

"Kakashi! It's me, Sakura!" I said pleadingly, frightened that there was no recognition in his eyes.

"Lies. All of them are." His gaze narrowed dangerously. "Sakura could never be here." He whispered aloud in a rushed, heated tone.

I've never seen Kakashi this angry in my life. He was scaring me. _'Where does he think he is?'_ I thought, shaking my head at his statement.

"It's true! Kakashi-sensei, I'm here to help you get out of here." I responded, desperately trying to sound calm though I knew I was failing miserably.

"You're not real." It was said with such morbid conviction.

It was then I noticed that his eyes were deadly hollow - as if he wasn't even alive. I've seen many corpses have the same look in their eyes, the same nothingness. Frantically, I bit my lip and hurriedly tore out of his grip and jumped up to wrap my arms securely around his neck.

I didn't know what else to do.

Something pulsed between us as I held on for dear life. The pressure on me rose to new levels as I felt I would sink into the floor and never stand again. A rush of emotions coursed through me like burning acid, making every one of my nerves on edge. Maybe it was because our very minds were touching- the solidification of our most inner thoughts actually connecting for a brief moment.

"It's me. I promise." I wondered if that was good enough.

I was ripped off and pushed back against the wall again, with less force this time. I blinked, noticing only now that Kakashi still had his mask on, _'he hides his face even in his mind?'_ that wasn't fair.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asked seriously, in the same commanding tone he used in the old Gennin days.

"I… I came to"-

"Who killed you, Sakura?" Kakashi demanded, impatient.

'_Killed me?'_ I thought curiously. _'What is he talking about?'_ This wasn't making any sense… Surely he didn't think he was… _dead,_ right? The very thought sent a chill down my spine.

"No one. Where do you think we are, anyway?" I asked, at a loss.

"Hell."

The answer was instant and lifeless, it made my insides clench painfully. _'He…_ _he thought that this was…'_ My eyes widened at the statement as I could feeling water gathering at the corners of my vision.

"No, Kakashi- sensei. You're alive - we both are. You are in a coma, I used a mind transfer jutsu to enter your mind and guide you out. When you were fighting Itachi with the sharingan you must have locked yourself in here."

His eyes hardened as I could see comprehension dawn in his dulled eyes. "Itachi… was he found as well?"

I looked down. "No, Naruto and I only found you there."

A silent pause came between us as he moved back to give me space. I smiled up at him, thinking where exactly to go from here. _'Everything's fine as long as I have Kakashi with me.'_ Now once we find the exit we can leave as planned.

"This is my mind?" His gaze strayed dispassionately around the darkened surroundings.

I nodded meekly _'It must be strange to realize that this scary place is actually your mind and where you inner-most thoughts dwell'_. I certainly would freak out but Kakashi seemed to be completely unfazed by this knowledge.

I started explaining the full effects of what Tsunade told me of his fight with Itachi and about the mind-transfer jutsu. After finishing he stared at me with slight incredulity as I found sudden interest in the looming shadow above us.

"Release the jutsu this instant, Sakura." He replied emotionlessly.

"What?! No way! I need to make sure you find the exit, first! If I don't you'll die, Kakashi. You at most have only a week left!" I retorted angrily.

"Do what I say, Sakura. It was foolish of Hokage-sama to even let you try this technique. It's forbidden, you might never be able to leave here. How could you take this risk and not even consider the consequences?" Kakashi said, glaring fiercely.

'_I did consider the consequences!'_ I thought, inwardly steaming at his words. Did he expect me to just leave him here to die after coming this far?!

"I'm not leaving without you! Kakashi, you"-

"I don't care, Sakura," he shoved his hands into his pockets, slouching where he stood. "It would be pointless if you died here."

I glared back with equal force. "Fine! You stay, I stay!" I knew my stubbornness as well as my temper was growing with momentum. "I'm not leaving until I know you'll wake up when I do!"

I crossed my arms and looked defiantly away. I still, even after these years, felt a twinge of gut instinct to obey what Kakashi said. _'Humph! He isn't my sensei anymore!' _

"Sakura…" he grabbed my upper arm and frowned lightly, "the longer you stay here the more the risk increases. I've been here for a long time and I didn't see any sort of exit."

I looked back up at him, "All the more reason to get a move on then, right?" I asked imploringly.

He sighed, running a hand through his silver hair. "Fine, but if we can't find the way out in two days you leave immediately."

"But"-

"You don't want your mind lost forever do you? If I die while you're here, there's no way you'll find your way back into your body."

His dry response sent a shudder of terror down my spine but I knew better than to argue now. Kakashi's voice held a cutting warning to not cross him. I laughed nervously, smiling although it was a fake one.

"I guess we should hurry then." I supplied, looking around the dreary surroundings and hoping we wouldn't have to stay too long.

'_Jeez, this place already scares me to death. Kakashi spent two weeks in this place - it must have been horrible!'_ He even thought that this was Hell.

'_This place is not how I would like to envision the afterlife.'_

"Sakura… just remember to ignore whatever you see or hear here." Kakashi said as his eyes locked with mine.

"W- Why?"

"…Nothing is real." There was a certain haunted look in those dark eyes of his but his face was a mask of apathy.

"_Your not real." _

There was a chilling foreboding in his words I couldn't help but notice.

* * *

**A/N:**

**What do you think will be in the mind of the aloof Kakashi? The next chapters will reveal all - and it'll be much longer - this was just a sort of preview. **

**I'll see if I should continue by the reviews! So please tell me your opinion - I will really appreciate it.**

**-Twitch**


	2. Chapter Two

**Inner Tourniquet**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Chapter Two**

**Kakashi's POV:**

My sensei once told me something I never, to this day, have forgotten.

"…_Strip away the codes, laws, jutsu, nindo…and all you are is human. All humans have a nature buried deep inside them that makes them who they are. A darker part, if you will. A truly strong, just man would stare right into his own inner being and still hold his head high…"_

"_Would you be able to, Kakashi?"_

I was fourteen when he asked me this and I remembered loathing the question – it reminded me too much of my past. The Yondaime even had the same knowing smirk on his face. Now, it almost seemed ironic, given the current circumstances.

'_Would I be able to?'_ Hm, some things were better left alone.

I walked on to the seemingly endless stretch of shadows with Sakura trailing behind closely. It was hard to see ahead since this place was stained black… even the walls surrounding our sides appeared to be constantly dripping dark ink.

No wonder I mistook this place for Hell. _'Actually, the underworld would probably be much warmer.'_ I amended, estimating it had to be below zero in this existence.

This being my mind didn't quite surprise me. It was strange to face one's own inner demons… but to have someone else _see_ you – that other part of you – for Sakura to see every thought, every action…

I hated it.

I am a private person, after all. That is exactly why we must leave here as soon as possible, if we even have that much time left. Sighing, I stilled as I thought I heard something in the distance. _'What now?'_ I thought, instantly on guard.

I felt Sakura bump into me from behind. I frowned as the strange jolt of heat and energy passed through me, just like before. I turned to face her as she smiled and moved away.

"Gomen! What's wrong?" she asked with an inquisitive stare.

"I heard something."

_Thud… Thud…_

Sakura's green eyes widened, "What is that?" she asked with a worried edge to her voice.

_Thud…_

"Stay close." I said, making my way towards the noise.

The sound kept increasing… I knew we were getting closer. I stepped through the mist, making sure to talk hold of Sakura's arm so I wouldn't lose her in the smoke. A strong gust of wind blew right through us and the mist disappeared, leaving me to stare at the image in front of me.

_Thud…_

My Otou-san. He was hanging by a rope tied to an invisible point in the far off ceiling as his corpse banged repeatedly against the wall with each sickening thud. The scene burned into my mind… there was no mistake.

'_It's not real.'_ I thought conflictingly, but my eyes scanned the familiar sliver hair and trademark mask that I had inherited from him. Sakura let out a gasp as she took a step back, throwing a cautious look over to the body then back to me.

"Kakashi… that looks like you…" she said waveringly.

I didn't answer.

I turned away. "It doesn't matter. Let's go."

"B- But…" she began, hesitating.

"Kakashi…" I froze. That was his voice.

I quickly turned around to face my father's body and shoved Sakura behind me. My eyes widened a facture as deadened black eyes stared directly through me. His masked face was set completely emotionless, but his ghostly gaze was accusatory as he hung there.

"You are like me." he rasped, eyes narrowing.

I tensed, not knowing whether I should leave or remain. All I did was stand there and stare right back into his eyes, millions of questions running through my mind but I didn't find the will to speak them.

"You're path will end the same way mine did."

'_My path…?'_ I thought, shocked. My Otou-san, the legendary White Fang of Konoha… died in a shameful way. An ending of suicide… I would never take this path. He felt ashamed that he failed his mission to save his comrades… he killed himself. I was the one who found his body.

I never knew him that well. But I did know that he taught me a very important lesson. Always follow things by the book, never let your emotion rule you. Never deem anyone more important than a mission. Keep a lid on every feeling you have so they would not consume you.

But that was before Obito died. On that day too I learned an important lesson: Ninja who didn't protect their comrades were even lower than trash. '_This is just my thoughts… all I have to do is remember that.'_ Nothing inside here is real.

"You thought it could be different…" I stiffened at his words.

'_He knows what I'm thinking…'_ that has to be the explanation. Not that I could possibly hide anything from my own mind.

"Kakashi, what's going on?" Sakura asked as I noticed a fearful, teary glint in her gaze.

The silver haired corpse laughed lowly, "You even thought if you could change Sasuke's path maybe you could alter your own… you failed, Kakashi."

I glared evenly at the man whose darkened, amused gaze still locked on me. His body stopped swinging as he hung there – completely lifeless and immobile.

"You will die in the same humiliating, tragic way… you are _my_ son." I could feel my insides twist uncomfortably at this but adeptly ignored it.

'_Why can't I move?'_ I thought, on edge. I didn't want to hear anymore. I didn't want Sakura to hear anymore.

"It's what you _want_, after all." His whisper died out as the image dispersed.

"K-Kakashi"- Sakura started but I cut her off.

"We're leaving." I said tonelessly, walking forward as she was forced to follow.

* * *

We continued on for what felt like hours in silence until I noted Sakura's condition. She was more and more slowly lagging behind, her breathing getting more uneven. She was even paler than usual. I stopped my pace as she arched a brow at me.

"We'll rest for awhile, you seem tired." I said, nodding to her.

"Ah, well kinda." She replied, smiling uneasily. "Um Kakashi, can I ask you something?"

I stared at her expectedly, knowing this was coming.

"Well… that man. He looked so much like you, so was he… well…" she stumbled, not knowing quite how to phrase her question.

"He was my father." I answered, realizing that much was obvious to the pink haired medic.

"Oh, then...?"

"That is all I will say, Sakura." I responded, deadpanned.

"Right." She sighed, looking away.

'_Is it masochistic to hate my own mind?'_

I sat down on the misty floor, looking up as she hesitated. She shrugged it off lightly; "I just haven't had much of a good experience with the floor, you see!" she laughed nervously but sat down beside me.

Leaning up against the now solid wall (nothing was ever constant in this place) I turned my attention on the medic next to me.

"Sakura… you are not to repeat anything you see or hear while you are here, understand?" I questioned with a narrowed gaze.

She blinked but nodded in return, "Of course. It's your privacy, after all. I feel like I'm intruding…"

I didn't reply to that comment. "Do you know all the effects of your jutsu? How much time do you think you have?"

"I don't know for sure… it's different with each person. It's really only my inner thoughts present in your mind. I'm here but not here at the same time. It's all very confusing and leaves many unanswered questions. There are many unknown effects that could transpire."

She brightened, "Like this!" she poked my arm with her index finger as another shot of warmth ran through me.

I frowned at her, rubbing my arm that was left with a tingling sensation. "What is that all about, anyway?"

"I think it's because since we are both images of our thoughts and emotions, when we touch it causes a reaction. It must be since I'm a foreign element in your mind." She smiled happily, amused at this.

Now that I focus on her clearly, Sakura is more defined that anything else here. At least, she is more vivid. Her pinks and greens stand out amidst the grey and black shadows. I could even feel heat radiating off her… that's strange since it was so cold here.

'_These are all the effects of the jutsu?'_ I find it more that slightly disconcerting.

"Hmm." I said, as she closed her luminescent emerald eyes and leaned up against the wall as well.

I stared at her for a moment. "Is it hard to exist here?"

"No… it's just the air is so heavy… walking gets me tired." Her head swayed in my direction and hit my right shoulder. She sighed deeply, inclining her head in a more comfortable position so she leaned against my side.

I looked away, centering my gaze on the drifting shadows. I would keep an eye on them so they don't come too close. I could feel the now recognizable shoots of warmth melting into my right side and sighed as well.

'_It'd be best if we got out of here as soon as possible.'_ I didn't want to linger here more than necessary. My gaze strayed over to Sakura's sleeping form once again.

'_It was… unnerving.' _Everything here was.

* * *

"What does this exit look like?" I asked as we kept on walking an even pace through the ever-going blackness.

"Tsunade-shishou said I'd know it when I see it!" My ex-student remarked confidently, yet I hear her underlying tone.

"You don't have a clue, ne?" I asked dully as she glared.

"I TOLD you, I will know when I see it!" she exclaimed in a huff, her famous temper coming into action.

"Hn," I said, disinterested.

"Hey! Are you"-

She stopped speaking and let out a scream as the floor beneath us disappeared. I reached out and grasped Sakura quickly by her upper arm as we fell through a dark, bottomless pit. _'Where the hell did this come from?'_ I thought, wary as we continued to fall. There was no way I could stop our descent.

It was then that started ear splitting screams. The screams were of women, men, and even children… in fear, sadness, and despair. It was as if they were crying with their last breath… Perhaps it was.

It sounded familiar, the resonating echoes of screams.

"Hold on," I said, over the loud voices.

Sakura grabbed onto me tightly and buried her face into my shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut. We continued to fall as I wondered if we would ever stop. Suddenly, it was as if we were never falling at all.

'_What's this?'_ I scowled, surveying the new area with caution.

We were now standing in a field… it seemed familiar also. _'My old team's training grounds?'_ I thought silently shocked for a moment as Sakura regained her footing, looking up at me with a wondrous expression.

"W- What's going on?" The medic asked, shaken.

I took a step forward, knowing we were still in my mind. _'This has to be another illusion.'_ I thought logically. _'Why would we end up here?'_

In between the trees I saw a figure move out of the shadows. I blinked, unmoving as a twelve year old Obito appeared with the same grin on his face. I could only stare back in shock. He ran up to us until he stood only a few feet away.

"Obito." I stated, not knowing what else to say.

But this was _wrong_. This Obito was a decaying corpse. His skin looked pallid and sunken with an eye missing from its torn open socket… even his limbs seemed to be rapidly decomposing. _'His eye…'_ I could feel my guilt weigh down like lead.

"Kakashi! Sorry I'm late, you see, you wouldn't believe what happened to me! I got stuck in a trap hole and it took all morning for me to climb my way out!" he laughed loudly. "Did I miss training?"

"You…" I shook my head, lost for words.

"Fine, I lied. I was actually buried under a boulder." Obito stopped laughing as his one rotting red eye focused on my own red one.

"You took everything. Why do you take everything?"

His tone grew more serious as he stepped closer. I could see his skin hanging off his brittle bones as his only eye stared at me hauntingly, undeterred.

"You're the jounin prodigy… Sensei likes you the most in our team… even Rin-chan liked you, not me…"

My throat felt dry as I just stared, "It's… It's not"-

'_It's not real, he's dead. He died a long time ago. They all did.'_ I carved their names into the memorial stone myself. They are the ones I visit everyday.

"You couldn't even save me." he glared coldly, "You didn't even do what you promised! You didn't protect Rin! She's dead because of you!"

My eyes widened at his statement. Distantly, I felt a sharp crack in the back of my mind that followed with a cold, icy numbness.

"You even have my sharingan eye…"

Raging red met bleeding crimson and black.

"You take everything."

The world collapsed as black replaced the training grounds once more. Swirls of black, grey, and red clouded my vision as it felt like I was falling yet standing still at the same time. My thoughts raced, overlapping and coinciding. The floor titled again.

I could vaguely hear Sakura yelling my name. It sounded far away. I reached up and touched my sharingan eye – no, not mine, Obito's. It wasn't mine. I shouldn't have it.

"_You even have my sharingan eye…"_

My fingers dug into my eye, scratching it frantically. _'I can't have it, it's not mine… it's not mine.'_ I tore into my socket, feeling liquid steadily drip down my arm. I needed it out… it's not _mine_. The world lurched once more as nothing made sense. I couldn't even feel pain... just an icy numbess.

'_I didn't keep my promise.' _

"Kakashi!" I blinked as something pulled my arm hard, "Please, stop!" Another wave of dizziness hit me again.

I stared into frightened green eyes. _'Sakura…?'_

I felt a pull on the back of my neck as I was pulled forward so my face landed in the base of her throat. "Please, Kakashi… Calm down…" her voice sounded shaky as the hand at the back of my neck began rubbing soothing circles on my skin.

Feeling the world spin once more, I shut my eyes and concentrated on her presence. I sagged against her smaller frame completely and let her warmth soak into my skin… it was a distraction from the distorted images. I grasped her arms tightly after another haze of confusion went right through me.

'_Sakura…'_ she was _real._ The only thing here that was real. She was here. She was alive, breathing. I pressed closer, feeling the tingling heat take effect. I sighed heavily, inclining my head deeper into her soft neck.

"_You take everything."_

My eyes snapped open in alarm as I jumped up and stood away from the pink girl. Sakura started up at me in puzzlement, her green eyes wide. She stood up too, frowning at me thoughtfully as she gazed at my eye. I reached up and touched it, noting it felt the same as before. As if there was nothing wrong with it.

"There's… no wound." Sakura said, astounded. "But you practically tore your sharingan eye out!"

"Forget it, let's go." I responded, unaffected as I turned and began walking away. I could hear her hurried footsteps behind me.

'_Whatever that was… ignore it.'_

That's exactly what I would do.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock, seriously. Please continue to tell me how I'm doing! **

**Next chapter: More mental torture for Kakashi!**

**Review! I'll update much faster if ya do!**

**-Twitchy **


	3. Chapter Three

**Inner Tourniquet**

**Disclaimer: The usual…**

**Chapter Three**

**Kakashi's POV:**

I walked on ahead of Sakura, keeping my eyes focused on the shadowy layers of the walls that surrounded us. I didn't want anything taking us by surprise again, and walked in front to make sure the ground was steady. Nothing had happened for what it seemed like hours but my apprehension had not dulled in the slightest.

'_Not after that meeting with Obito…' _I gritted my teeth, forcing that particular subject away from my present thoughts. I would always think of my old teammates whenever I visited the memorial stone, which I did everyday. I would stare at their engraved names, thinking of all the possible scenarios that would have ended differently.

"_You take everything."_ What did he mean by that? More importantly, why did I hear those words when Sakura and I…

Forget it. It would be best to not dwell on any thoughts until we leave here. Whatever happened, just ignore it. They aren't real, anyway. I stopped walking, noticing that I didn't hear Sakura's rhythmic footsteps behind me.

"Kakashi…"

I turned around, staring at Sakura who had her head bowed down so her pink hair covered her eyes. I took a step closer to her, wondering what happened. '_Did she see something?'_ I thought, glancing around quickly to find nothing.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she walked up to me.

"I can't find the way out. I'm a horrible guide… there's nothing. I can't sense anything that would lead us to the exit. We'll die in here…" she said softly, her voice filled with tears.

She buried her head in my chest, reaching up to grasp my black shirt with her fingers tightly. Tensing at this, I placed a hand on her shoulder feeling the familiar yet strange tingling warmth effects begin again. I stared down at her pink head, feeling her shake slightly.

"Sakura, if you can't find anything then you will complete your jutsu and get out of here. There's no sense in risking both of our lives for this, it's not worth it." I responded tonelessly.

She didn't reply, but her shaking increased.

"Sakura… don't worry." I said intently.

Sakura stiffened, finally looking up at me with teary green eyes. She reached up with her small hand and brushed her fingertips right alongside the edge of my mask, under my right eye where my skin was not covered. Frowning, I grabbed her hand and pulled it away instantly.

'_What is she thinking?'_ this isn't normal Sakura behavior.

"You always tell me not to worry." She said as more tears fell from her deep green eyes.

Thrown off guard, I was reminded of all the times I told her that. When she was worrying about Sasuke's curse seal, when she was anxious about Naruto returning from the Rescue mission… I didn't like seeing her cry. She seemed fragile, like she could be broken into so many pieces that she could never be whole.

I always knew Sakura wore her emotions on her sleeve. For a ninja, it was a dangerous and foolhardy. Sakura, however, that was just the way she was, open and honest with her feelings. I wouldn't know how to react if she suddenly changed.

I could feel fingertips brush the back of my neck, sending jolts of warmth down my spine. I blinked at her in shock, but all she did she smile lightly and step closer. Immediately, I stepped away from her.

I stared at Sakura teary disposition and wondered what the hell was going through her mind. _'Why would she…' _

"Kakashi!" I stilled, hearing Sakura's voice in back of me call out.

I turned around instantly, seeing Sakura run up to me with a cheery smile on her face. _'Sakura…?'_ I thought, suddenly realizing something was very wrong.

I turned back to see nothing was there. My eyes scanned everywhere, but there was no crying Sakura in sight. _'That was just another illusion, a mind trick?'_ But what could that one possibly mean…

"I thought I saw something back there and thought it was the way out. Sorry I didn't say anything; I just wanted to make sure." Sakura said with a reassuring smile, striding on ahead. "We should probably keep moving."

"Right," I said, knowing Sakura didn't see the fake image of her.

'_This is my mind. Why would my mind portray Sakura in that way?'_ I clenched my fists at my sides as Obito's words echoed in my thoughts. Doubts lingered heavily, clouding my better judgment over the situation.

'_What was I supposed to think?'_ I kept Sakura in my peripheral vision, making sure I never let her out of my eyesight again. This was a territory that I would never have even considered letting myself enter. _'But I know…'_

This was something I couldn't ignore.

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV:**

'_There's something wrong with Kakashi…'_ I thought worriedly, staring at my sliver haired ex-sensei. He hasn't said a word since we started walking again… _'Not that I blame him.'_ I thought, mentally disturbed by all the images I've seen so far. _'Imagine how Kakashi feels.' _

But that's just it. I stared into the back of Kakashi's jounin vest as he walked on, seemingly without a care in the world. His hands were shoved into his pockets and his shoulders drooped in a lazy slouch. If we were in Konoha, I would have assumed he was just taking a casual stroll to the bookstore to claim the newest edition to his favorite book Icha Icha Paradise.

'_How can he act so calm?'_ I thought, frowning. But then again, this is Hatake Kakashi… it would take a lot to throw this ninja off his cool demeanor. I wondered how much. I knew I didn't want to see another one of those haunting images again…

'_Are these the things that are constantly on Kakashi's mind?'_ I would guess so, since they actually manifested themselves in his thoughts. He must think about them constantly, never forgetting them for an instant. Or never allowing himself to.

Suddenly I felt the heavy pressure weighing down on me more acutely. I shrugged my shoulders, putting more power into my stride as I lifted each foot in front of the other, against the gravity pushing downwards. It was as if I was forced to carry a monstrous load… a heavy burden, even.

It hit me like a kunai to the heart. _'Guilt...?'_ is that what Kakashi's holding over himself? I thought back to his father's words… and then to Uchiha Obito – Kakashi's teammate's – statement. Kakashi's frantic, hurried reaction after that particular image faded away.

I felt a pang in my chest as I sighed, knowing it would be useless to talk to the Copy Ninja about this. It would be as easy as talking to a solid brick wall, since I would get the same response. I was forced to notice that even though Kakashi was a sensei of mine, I did not know him that well.

In fact, no one did.

I stared into his back once again, noting as his eyes would occasionally drift backwards to me just to make sure I was keeping up. At times, especially this one, it was as if he were a ghost. Right now, it felt hollow around him, as if he wasn't really there. Like I could just reach out and touch him but my hand would pass right through…

Hatake Kakashi: Field Scarecrow.

'_It's almost scary how his name fits his character.'_ I thought, noticing for the first time the similarities.

'_Kakashi, whose first purpose is to protect the last few important people left. A scarecrow is just an empty sack of straw that keeps the field it guards safe from predators.'_ I looked down at the misty ground, knowing I didn't like comparing them anymore.

I stilled, feeling a thrumming sensation run right through me as I snapped into alertness instantly. _'What was that?'_ I thought, gasping as I felt the same steady thrum of chakra course through me again.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, breaking his silence.

I blinked, focusing as I felt it once more. It was as if it was pulling me forward, egging me on to walk faster. _'But what could this mean…?' _

"_You'll know the exit when you feel it. Your chakra is leading your way through Kakashi's mind… just trust yourself, Sakura."_ My shishou's words echoed in my ears as I turned and grinned at Kakashi happily.

"I think I know where the exit is!" I exclaimed in relief.

"How?" Kakashi cut in, arching a brow in shock.

"I just know! I can feel my chakra; Tsunade-shishou said it would be like this. Follow me." I said confidently, so grateful to be finally getting out of this place.

I ran, needless of the gravity, as Kakashi followed beside me. I felt something brush my right shoulder as I looked down; blinking in a stupor to find a leaf had fallen on me. I picked it off as I turned to Kakashi to question this.

He frowned and looked up expectedly; I gazed upwards as well to marvel as now many leaves were falling down above us. _'Why is this happening?'_ I thought cautiously, already not trusting that this would be a good sign.

More and more leaves continued to rain down on us, some even getting in my hair as we both stopped walking. I outstretched my hand and watched in silence as one broken leaf fell into my palm. I stared at it, somehow transfixed, and clenched my fist tightly. I opened my hand slowly once more and started to see the leaf was gone, as if it had evaporated from sight.

"Sakura… we have to move on." Kakashi said urgently in a serious tone.

"Right," I replied with a firm nod.

'_These falling leaves… where have I seen them before?'_ For some reason, I could have sworn I've seen this happen before. But where? And what did it have to do with Kakashi?

But our path was quickly destroyed by two raging storms of a bloody red and screaming black energies. They swirled from opposite sides of the walls, actually tearing out of the dripping blackness as the figures formed into familiar shapes.

I froze in shock as my eyes centered on the black figure… the shape, no person it formed into made my heart constrict as I forced my lungs to breathe. _'Sasuke-kun…'_ it had to be. All those cursed marks that littered the boy's pale skin could not hide that fact. I stared into crazed crimson eyes as a shudder of fear ran down my spine.

'_If that's Sasuke-kun…'_ I tore my eyes away to the other figure at the opposite side, knowing who it had to be. _'Naruto…'_ I thought sadly, as the angry red chakra wrapped around the blonde Kyubbi container dangerously.

'_I don't want to see this.'_ But I couldn't look away.

My two teammates, _no_, the fake images of my teammates fully separated from the wall as they eyed each other warily, as if not even knowing we were there watching them. Their two crimson gazes locked in a standstill as they both rapidly formed seals of their signature moves.

With an angry battle cry, they ran for each other at a blinding speed but to me it all happened in slow motion. Furious red energy of the Nine Tails swirled around Naruto, possessing him as it changed his features entirely. Black marks rippled and spread across Sasuke's skin, truly turning him into a hellish visage of a demon.

'…_No. I have to stop it.'_ I thought instinctively, moving forward but Kakashi's steel grip on my arm prevented me. _'They'll kill each other… Sasuke-kun, Naruto…'_ I shook my head, already feeling the rapid sensation of tears behind my eyes.

'_It's too real…' _It's all too possible.

The Chidori and the Rasengan appeared powerfully in the two boys' hands, their eyes locked on their vastly approaching enemy. Solid conviction glinted in Naruto's eyes while a dull emptiness was all I could detect from Sasuke's. Time finally sped back up again, but by now it was too late.

My heart stopped in my chest as I saw Sasuke's Chidori plunge into Naruto's chest. His Rasengan dug into Sasuke's shoulder, like at the last minute he couldn't aim for a killing blow. The two best friends stood there, unmoving.

I dropped to my knees, staring at the two with a mixture of horror and fear. My body itched to move, to help Naruto as millions of medical Justus ran in my head. I tried to shake off Kakashi's grasp but it proved useless. All I could do was sit there and watch it happen… unable to do anything…

'_Just like always.'_ A voice crept into my mind, accusing.

Naruto's eyes glazed over with sorrow, guilt, and filled with unshed tears. He sagged forward, leaning against Sasuke as the raven haired boy had yet to remove his arm. Blood seeped heavily from Naruto as he grew limp.

"…But I promised her…" Naruto whispered brokenly as I could feel my heart shatter like glass.

Sasuke's emotionless eyes widened a fracture and suddenly, without warning, pulled his arm free of Naruto. The blonde fell to the floor and I watched horrifically as he began to slowly melt into the dark mist. I could feel Kakashi's grip tighten measurably as Naruto dissipated completely.

I looked back up at Sasuke who stood there solely, his head bowed so his black spikes covered his eyes. His fists shook at his sides but he didn't make a single sound. I wanted to yell at him, ask him so many questions yet I knew I wouldn't make a difference.

'_I wouldn't be able to make a difference.'_ I amended, free of delusions or hopeful wishing.

"Sasuke-kun!"

At my own voice I whipped my head to the side, staring wide eyed as I saw the very image of myself run towards Sasuke. Tears were falling down her pale cheeks, mirroring me at this moment. Her arms were outstretched, reminding me painfully of the day in the Chunnin forest, when Sasuke lost control of his curse seal the fist time. I remember wanting things to go back to the way it used to be so desperately, never giving up hope that things will never change.

But they did change. Everyone did.

It all happened in a flash as quite instantly, Sasuke's arm crackled with another black flamed Chidori. This didn't deter the Sakura as she continued running, seeming to have the need to reach him, through any way possible. Her green eyes glistened with tears and a heartfelt plea that made me want to look away.

Sasuke's fist found its way into her stomach as she choked, arms reaching out determinedly and hugging Sasuke tightly in an embrace around his middle. Her head buried into his chest as she refused to let go. Blood spilled from her mouth and lower back but she held on with unshakeable force.

Sasuke stood there, his hand not quite making it all the way through her. His shaking increased as he looked down at the pink haired dying girl in his arms. His eyes widened and tore with emotion, so many I couldn't describe. Sasuke, with his free hand, reached up as his trembling fingers brushed her face lightly, smearing blood across her pale cheek.

"Sakura…" it was like he finally recognized her, saw her. His obsidian eyes filled with a liquid pleading to make it go away.

I noted that Kakashi's grip on my arm grew painful in its intensity. I glanced up at him to see his face was set hard, his gaze locked on the bleeding Sakura. Then abruptly, Sasuke began to melt into the ground as well, leaving only Sakura there as she clutched her wound, all alone.

Her eyes suddenly locked onto Kakashi's. She staggered towards him, a blood stained hand leaving her injury to reach out for him shakily. Her green gaze softened as she stared at him, taking another slow step forwards.

"Kakashi-sensei…" she whispered as her eyes dulled and half-closed.

Suddenly Kakashi stood in front of me, as if not wanting me to see to image of myself. She took another step to her sensei as I could see his arm's reach out instinctively as she began to fall.

Pink hair wisped behind her as she fell into Kakashi's arms, disappearing the instant she was about to make contact with him. She vanished into falling, broken green leaves as they fell into Kakashi's hands. I stared up, shocked and saw Kakashi exhale slowly as his arms returned to his sides.

I didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Kakashi?" I said quietly as forcefully his gaze snapped back to mine, his stare penetrating and cold.

"It's nothing, Sakura." He answered in a tone that left for no argument.

But I was far from finished, "But Kakashi, that was... how could you think those things?!"

'_Does he really think this will be the future of our team? I refuse to believe that!'_ I thought, hurt and confused.

"It's a possibility." He replied vaguely in a monotone.

I glared through the tears, "Kakashi! I thought that you"-

I was about to continue my tirade but stopped as soon as I felt the frightening sensation of icy ropes tie around my ankles and wrists. I looked down, horrified and scared all at once, at the black vines that had suddenly appeared from the misty surface. Letting out a shriek, I struggled viciously as I once again started being pulled down into the ground, with an even stronger force than before.

'_No! Not again…!'_ I thought, panicking.

"Kakashi!" I called out and he immediately, with his fast reflexes, grabbed me by the waist and pulled hard so we were flung back.

I fell onto his chest as his back hit the – thankfully solid – ground. I gripped his shirt tightly with my hands, nervous to let go and get swallowed up by the miasmic floor. I already had two close calls, after all.

"Wh- Why does that keep happening?!" I exclaimed after regaining my breath.

Kakashi shook his head tiredly, not answering as he stared at me with a blank expression. His iron grip on my waist loosened as he ran a hand through his silvery hair.

He glanced up at me expectedly, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I think so."

"Kakashi… do you really think that will happen to us?" I asked softly, looking down to realize that I was sitting on his knees.

"Sakura, I'm not discussing this here." His deep voice was final. "We should continue regardless… get off."

My firm grip tightened on the Copy Ninja as I grew angrier. I shifted so I was straddling his legs, making sure he could not get away unless he used force. His crimson and black eyes narrowed in question as I leaned nearer.

'_How could he think this?'_ I thought, dismayed. He was our sensei, our leader. If Kakashi didn't believe Team 7 could exist together once more everything I worked so hard for would be ruined. All these years… the medic training… everything was to reach my dream of my teammates being together again.

'_If Kakashi doesn't think there's a chance…'_ No. I wouldn't let doubt cloud my mind, not now. I worked too hard for this, hoped too long… waited for too long.

Our faces were only an inch apart as I glared heatedly into his emotionless, unfazed gaze. Even though his eyes were blank there was a dark intensity present, as if a war was going on deep within his cold depths. I tensed slightly but remained steadfast. No more secrets, no more masks, and no more hiding.

I needed answers.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" I frowned; even his voice was completely devoid of emotion.

'_Not that I could even read Kakashi.'_ I noted with a hint of exasperation.

"What about those who don't care for their fellow comrades are even lower than trash? You are the one who taught us that, and now you're going to throw it all away?!" I yelled, hoping my words would knock some sense into him.

"I wasn't the one who threw it away," Kakashi remarked coolly as I felt a bitter pang in my chest. "Get off of me Sakura, or I'll make you."

I noticed the tingling feeling once more because I was touching him and knew he didn't like it. I moved closer, using the Copy Ninja's discomfort to my advantage as I held on with all my might. _'I have to make him understand…' _

"No! Not until you hear me out! Naruto and I can still bring back Sasuke to Konoha, it doesn't have to end the way you think!"

"You haven't changed from when you were twelve." I blinked, half stunned at his insult. "You're too naive, Sakura."

Does Kakashi think Sasuke is his sole responsibility? Suddenly words from the past echoed in my head. _"There's a reason why I chose Sasuke to be my prodigy… he's very similar to me."_ My eyes widened as I stared at my ex-sensei, wondering if he held himself accountable for the Uchiha's betrayal.

"Now get off." He said lowly, his eyes growing sharper as if in warning.

He pushed me back but I held on, glaring at him anew.

"Fine, _ignore_ me! It's not like I'm not used to it." I bit back, scalding.

His mismatched eyes widened before darkening dangerously. "Sakura… stop arguing with me. _Now._"

I laughed half-heartedly, not caring that there were tears running down my face. "I can't believe you, _Kakashi-sensei…"_ I felt him stiffen at that as I leaned even closer, encouraged I could get some kind of reaction from the ice block of a human.

"Would you really let that happen to your team? You _hypocrite_… I didn't know you were accustomed to failure. So much for the great Copy Ninja Kakashi, master of over a thousand jutsu…" I went on, noting how his loose grip on my waist tightened to a painful, almost bruising hold.

"Sakura." He gritted out but I paid him no heed, continuing on with the eager notion that my words were causing a stir in the aloof ninja.

"I guess all that stuff you said about comrades was a load of crap. Come to think of it, we hardly knew anything about you and you were supposed to be our sensei! Well, great job you did, huh? Look at us now…"

Kakashi's visage was utter masked fury. I felt a frightened shudder make its way through me but was consoled that Kakashi wouldn't ever actually hurt me. _'I've never seen him this angry before, though.'_ Not even in battle. He was always the picture of absolute calm and control.

'_I need to shed some light, to make him understand…'_ the only way was to make him angry… its only in anger does he show any type of real emotion. I needed him to realize Team 7 wasn't a lost hope… it's our _only_ hope.

"In fact… you were never there anyway." I prepared myself for the final nail in the coffin.

"…_You were always too late."_

I gasped in surprise as I stared up at Kakashi now, my back digging into the cold, wet surface below. My hands were held above my head in a vice grip as my frightened gaze locked with Kakashi's intent, deadly one.

His fierce crimson and obsidian eyes pieced right through my green ones to my very core, not breaking for an instant in their contact. Penetrating and intimidating, his firm hold increased as he bent lower so I could feel his breath on my neck, even through his mask. I noticed with a twinge of fear I could not move.

"Is that so?" he murmured quietly yet darkly.

I gulped, panic stricken as my brain fought to keep up with the turn of events. _'What's going on?!'_ I thought confused, but still managed a steady glare directed at the silver haired jounin. My heart hammered in my chest to the beat of a drum but I somehow kept my bearings.

"You don't know anything, Sakura." He responded, a steely glint entering his gaze.

Stiffening, I tried to move but it once again proved useless. I stared up at him, trying hard not to flinch. This glare was the one he usually reserved for his worst enemies, not me. I knew then I must have hit a nerve, but part of me was surprised the easy-going jounin even had one.

Obviously he did. My insides twisted uncomfortably. I had never before in my mind connected the dangerous former ANBU captain, elite, and highly capable ninja in reference to my lazy jounin sensei. Seeing this side of Kakashi directed at me left me with a disturbed, unsettled feeling.

'_Did I go too far?'_ I thought worriedly but knew now it was too late.

"No, I don't think so." I said confidently, totally opposite of what I really felt. "I've seen your mind after all, Kakashi. I know better than anyone else. Is that what makes you mad? You can't hide behind a mask here, can you? Everything you really think – I've _seen_ it…"

His smoldering eyes narrowed in a threatening manner.

I stared with my green eyes burning with silent conviction. "I know what you are thinking, Kakashi…"

"…Do you?"

But I never got to reply as suddenly my vision was overrun with sliver spikes and there was a harsh pressure on my lips. I blinked in shock, reactively letting out a muffled scream as Kakashi pressed harder against me.

'_What?'_ My fogged mind couldn't even begin to comprehend that Kakashi… he was _kissing _me? _'But why…?'_ I don't understand. My eyes brimmed with unshed tears as I tried to move again in vain. He was too strong.

His body over mine deprived me of any escape as I shut my eyes, whimpering slightly in the back of my throat. His presence was suffocating… I couldn't breathe, think. I registered wet, warm lips were slanted against mine so that meant he tore off his mask…

I felt a ghost of a touch brush up from my hip to my right shoulder, adept, skilled fingers sinking into my pink tresses that were gathered there. The buzzing, tingling sensation shot through me so swiftly it left me dizzy with its effects because of the close contact.

Suddenly his lips left mine and he went to my neck, breathing low, heated pants on my sensitive skin. My throat dry, I struggled again but it seemed like he didn't even notice, lost in his own world. He buried closer, sighing heavily.

"Kakashi…" I whispered shakily, not bothering to keep the pleading tone smothered.

His head lifted and he started. Since he was so close I could practically feel every muscle in his body tense. His mismatched, hazed eyes found mine as his eyes widened once more. I took in a deep breath as his weight suddenly disappeared.

I sat up quickly, glancing over to the side to see Kakashi pull up his black mask over the brink of his nose. My heart still pounded unmercifully as I inched backwards, feeling numb with shock. _'Kakashi… did that.'_ I thought while still trying to process this – it was too much.

I covered my mouth with my hand, looking up at him in disbelief. His eyes slowly returned to mine, a complete blank, unreadable expression on his masked face. He turned away so I faced his back, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said finally, his tone apathetic.

I stood with shaky legs, not moving. I stared at his back wondering what in the world it all meant. _'Kakashi would never…'_ but he did. Kakashi, my ex-sensei, _'What is he thinking?'_ I didn't know or maybe I didn't _want _to know.

I'm not sure.

I've never been so thoroughly confused in my life. The long line between teacher and student, friend to friend had been crossed and trampled over repeatedly in the space of just a few seconds. I didn't know what to make of it at all.

Scared, angry, stunned, shocked… every kind of emotion passed through me, only leaving me more disoriented than before. _'How am I supposed to feel? Upset?'_ This was a situation I never dreamed I would find myself in.

"Sakura…" I snapped my attention back to Kakashi, away from my muddled thoughts. "We should get going."

'_Is he just going to pretend it didn't happen?'_ I don't think I can do that.

"R- Right." I muttered, avoiding eye contact.

He nodded and began walking ahead in the direction I told him to. I trailed thankfully behind, hoping we would get out of here as soon as possible. I didn't think I could stand much more of this place.

I licked my lips absently, frowning. _'What did it mean?'_ no matter how many times I asked that in my head I couldn't even begin to form an answer. _'Should I just take his lead and not talk about it?' _Kakashi did apologize, even though he didn't sound sorry in the least.

'_I don't even know how I feel.'_ I thought, making sure my gaze would not stray towards the elusive Copy Ninja. I really would eat ramen for the rest of my life to just not be here at this moment. The silence and tension were as thick as Lee's eyebrows.

'_I do know one thing,'_ I thought discerningly, my perfect picture of the old Team 7 shattering and crumbling into millions of tiny little pieces. Me scolding a rambunctious Naruto, Sasuke acting all cool and detached, and Kakashi reading his perverted book happily: all these memories faded in my mind, washing away.

'…_Things will never be the same.'_

* * *

**A/N:**

**That's the 3rd chapter done! Yay- and some good Kaka/Saku action as well. Sorry this one took so long – I was just really busy. Next chappie- up soon, I promise!!!**

**So how do you think it went? Please review!**

**Twitch**


End file.
